For Good
by Gilraen Aclamense
Summary: Songfic to For Good, just a little thing set in mostly Harry's 5th year about a possible relationship between Harry and Luna.  It's pretty cute, at least to me it is.


Title- For Good

Author- Gilraen Aclamense

Pairings-Harry/Luna

Alright people, this is just a litle ditty that I came up with. I thought had potential to be a cute pairing.

* * *

_**I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason**_

I bumped into you on the train. You looked at me with your glassy eyes and I stuttered and apology while staring at your odd choice in earings.

You put a finger to my lips. "It's alright Harry; the nargles were probably controlling you. My name is Luna Lovegood."

I nodded at you slowly "Nice to meet you." I said, you could never know what it is that I wanted to say to you.

You just nodded at me with that out-there smile. "See you around" You said

_**Bringing something we must learn,**_

"What are they?" I asked my friends

"There's nothing there, Harry," Hermione said softly.

Suddenly, you were seated there, in the carriage. "I can see them too." You said to me. "You're just as sane as I am."

I didn't know what that meant then.

_**And we are lead, to those who help us most to grow**_

"What are they?" I asked you.

"Thresterals" You answered me with your dreamy grin.

I still wasn't so sure

_**If we let them**_

"Why can't the other's see them?" I finally asked you one day.

"You can only see them if you've seen death." You answered me softly.

"So you knew someone who died, too?" I asked, not realizing until too late that it could be painful.

"My mum" You told me, your smile seemed to falter for just a moment, or perhaps I imagined it.

_**And we help them in return**_

You jumped at the chance to join the DA, and I was glad, even if I really didn't want to be involved at first.

_**Well I don't know if I believe that's true**_

You worked hard along with everyone else and I was so proud of everyone, but then Cho's lips met mine and none of what anyone else had done mattered to me.

_**But I know I'm who I am today,**_

After that date I went on with Cho, I realized how wrong I was to push everyone aside. You were there for me that day, Luna.

"Don't be to upset, Harry," You told me with a grin. "All of us forgive you."

_**Because I knew you**_

You taught me so much, Luna, and asked nothing in return. You reminded me how important friends were. You taught me how to be myself.

_**Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun**_

When I saw my godfather being tortured, you were there. You tried to protect me from Umbrige, I owe you so much for that.

_**Like a stream that meets a boulder, half way through the wood**_

I didn't know how we would get to London, but you did. "We'll fly, of course," You said and all of us were bewildered until you pointed out the thresteral. It made so much sense. You are so smart, Luna, why do you let people treat you so horribly? Why do you let them think that you're dumb?

_**Who can say if I've been changed for the better**_

You came with me to the ministry and did not offer any words of criticism when we found that he was not there. You were simply curious when I reached up and took down the orb.

_**But, Because I knew you, I have been changed for good**_

I watched in fear as we were surrounded by death eaters. Why did I do it? Why did I bring you all into such dangerous situation? We all worked together to distract the death eaters and ran. We separated but I found you a short time later.

_**It well may be,**_

I grabbed your hand and you held onto mine. We took off to find the rest of out friends but we were cornered.

_**That we will never meet again, in this lifetime**_

"Harry!" I heard you yell as we were separated to fight our foes. I turned around after petrifying my opponent to see you fall to the ground clutching your ankle. "Run, Harry!" You yelled to me, as another death eater approached me

_**So let me say before we part, **_

I met your steady and slightly frightened gaze as I slowly walked backwards before nodding. 'I'm sorry,' I lipped to you. I didn't know if I would ever see you again. You gave me a shaky nod as you fired another stunner at your attackers.

_**So much of me, is made from what I learned from you**_

I shook my head as I ran. I knew that you understood that the death eater's could not get their hands on the prophecy.

_**You'll be with me, **_

I was making a mistake, I just knew it. No matter the circumstances, I could not leave you to fight those monsters alone. I turned around and fired three quick stunners. Only one of them dropped and I rushed to the pair that were turning their attention from you to me. "Incindio!" I yelled, catching the robe on fire. The other tried to put the flames out but you came in with a well-placed disarmer that had him flying across the room. The other death eater disapparated and I hurried to your side.

_**Like a hand print on my heart**_

"I don't understand…why did you come back? They could have-" I stopped your train of thought by wiping the blood off of your lips.

"It wouldn't have mattered," I said. "I couldn't leave you to those monsters' nonexistent mercy."

"Harry…"

_**And now whatever way, our stories end**_

"Dumbledore!" Neville called.

That was when it happened. I watched my godfather fall through the veil. My soul cried out in agony as I was held back by Remus. "He can't be dead!" I screamed.

_**I know you have rewritten mine**_

You were all I could think of as I dueled old snake-face. I could only think of being able to see you and my other friends again. I just wanted you to be alright.

_**By being my friend!**_

I didn't know what to do when Dumbledore told me. I was so angry, and he told me that I should talk to my friends. I didn't think about Ron or Hermione then. I thought about you.

_**Like a ship blown from it's mooring, by a wind off the sea**_

I visited you in the infirmary. Late one evening when Ron and Hermione were asleep. Madame Pomphrey didn't even know I was there.

_**Like a seed dropped by a sky bird, in a distant wood**_

"How do you feel?" I whispered to you from the foot of your bed. It was silly really. I didn't think that you were awake. I was shocked when I heard your light voice answer mine.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" You asked me softly

"Oh, Luna!" I said nervously. "I just wanted to see if you were alright. Er, how's your ankle?"

"I can't even feel it." You told me.

_**Who can say if I've been changed for the better"**_

I was glad when you said that you weren't badly hurt. "That's good." Was all I said though.

_**But, because I knew you,**_

I ran into you in the hallways before the farewell feast. You stepped up beside me and met my pace. I hadn't gone to the feast because I had wanted to be alone but I was truly glad for your company.

_**Because I knew you,**_

"Why aren't you at the feast Harry?" You asked me quietly as you stopped to pin up a flyer.

I shrugged, eloquent as always. "I just don't feel like being surrounded by the crowds." I cocked my head to the side. "So why aren't you there?"

"My things have disappeared again." You told me with a sheepish smile. "The other girls in my dorm usually steal them."

_**I have been changed for good**_

"That's terrible." I said.

"Oh no," You assured me softly. "It's all in good fun. But, I really do need them to finish packing to go home for the holidays."

"Well, can I help you find your things?" I asked.

_**And just to clear the air, **_

"No," you said with a thankful smile. "That's alright. Anyways, the things we lose generally have a way of finding their way back to where they belong…I think that I'll head down to the kitchens for some pudding." Your blue eyes turned back to me. "Would you like to join me Harry?"

_**I ask forgiveness, for the things I've done you blame me for**_

We sat in the kitchen and we each held a crystal bowl of spiced pudding. I could feel your eyes watching me but I kept my gaze down at the bowl I was picking from.

"Why haven't you talked to Ron or Hermione, Harry? You asked suddenly.

My eyes shot up and met hers. "What do you mean?" I asked. But I knew what you meant. I had really been avoiding everyone that I had taken to the department of mysteries. It was just most obvious with my best friends. You gave me that look and I sighed. "You all were almost killed because of my stupidity!" I exclaimed. "Because of my selfishness and refusal to listen you were all hurt and put in the hospital wing!"

_**But then I guess we know there's blame to share**_

Your calm, pale blue eyes suddenly went to midnight and you slammed your bowl down. I had never seen you so full of emotion. "How dare you assume that we blame you for everything? I have never heard of anything so selfish!"

Your logic made no sense to me Luna but the longer I just sat their watching you seethe you seemed to become more patient. "You didn't make our decisions for us Harry. We chose to go with you. You didn't force us so it's not your fault."

_**And none of it seems to matter any more**_

I know that as I stared my eyes went wide. I don't think that you knew what a weight you had taken

_**Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun**_

I watched you as you left, your hair flowing behind you gracefully, but your domineer had changed. You seemed so angry, the bounce that had been so permanent in your step was gone. I never meant to take your joy away.

_**Like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood**_

I didn't catch you again until the next week, but I didn't really know what to say.

"Luna!" I called. You turned and looked at me with a raised eyebrow but did not offer a response. I walked up to you and grabbed your pale hand. "Luna, I'm so sorry, I never meant to insinuate that you were stupid, or that you couldn't make your own decisions."

_**Who can say if I've been changed for the better,**_

"Go on," You told me, staring at your nails in a very uncharacteristic gesture.

I swallowed nervously and decided to just say it. "The truth is, Luna, is that I think that you're really smart and funny, and talented. I love spending time with you and you just seem to light up a room when you're around." I inhaled nervously before going on, "What I guess I need to ask, Luna, is will you go out with me?"

_**But, because I knew you**_

Looking back, you had the cutest look of shock on your face. It was as if you had never heard of a guy and a girl going out before. For a moment, I was afraid that you would laugh at me and say no, but then a bright smile lit up your face and you joyously agreed.

_**Because I knew you**_

And now 6 years later, here we are, soaring through the sky, enjoying each others company.

_**Because I knew you**_

Voldemort is dead and the world is once again at peace

_**I have been changed **_

I lean forward and place a kiss on your cheek, slipping a diamond ring onto your hand with two words on my lips, "Marry me?"

* * *

Please review and tell me your thoughts 


End file.
